


Love Worth Dying For

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, don't, et doug adore ça, me jettez pas de pierres, même si c'est pas dit first time quand même, plz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Klaus veut pécho. Donc John lui conseille de mettre à plat ses sentiments, sauf qu'il comprend qu'il faut les écrire. Donc c'est ce qu'il fait. Et Doug tombe dessus.





	Love Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Désolééééé!! haha
> 
> Je peux plus m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux deux x)
> 
> Hero Corp ni ses personnages m'appartiennent, et je n'écris pas cette histoire pour de l'argent!
> 
> (Comme tu peux le voir, j'adore bottom!Doug x))

« Okay, John, j'veux pécho. Comment j'm'y prends ? »  
« Ça dépend, c'est qui ? »  
« Je te le dirai pas. »  
« Allez vas-y, dis. »  
« Non. »  
« Okay. Décris-moi la personne et je te dirai comment t'y prendre. » Merde. Si je lui décris, il va voir direct que je parle de Doug.   
« Bah... »  
« Okay, c'est Doug ? » Merde !!!  
« Bah…. »  
« C'est Doug. » Je regarde sur le côté, assez gêné. « Okay, Klaus, tout le monde vous voit. Lui aussi, il veut te pécho. Si tu crois que vos petits regards, vos sourires, et tout, on les voit pas, c'est que vous nous prenez vraiment pour des cons. » Merde !   
« T'es sûr qu'il veut me pécho ? »  
« Bah carrément, ouais. » Ça me fait quelque chose de savoir ça. Même s'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait une fois, ça veut pas dire qu'il voulait pécho.  
« Bah je fais quoi ? »  
« Essaie déjà de mettre tes sentiments à plat avant de les lui exprimer. »  
« Okay. »

Bon, bah je vais écrire sur papier ce que je ressens ce soir… C'est ça qu'il voulait dire par mettre à plat, non ?

« Doug,  
Avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me battais, 'fin, si, mais je n'avais pas de raison vraiment personnelle. J'étais fatigué et sans but, j'avais l'impression que la vie était en noir et blanc, mais à l'instant où je t'ai vu, tout a changé, tout est devenu coloré. J'avais trouvé ma raison d'être, te protéger. Même si tu as pris du muscle et gagné en force, c'est toujours le cas. Ils peuvent tout me prendre, je m'en fiche, tant que tu es là, ça me suffit. Je pourrais tout faire pour toi, j'irais jusqu'à me sacrifier s'il le fallait. Il n'y rien qui t'arrive à la cheville, et même si tu doutes de toi, je crois en toi. Je pourrais t'enlacer pendant des heures pour que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens à toi. Je veux juste ton bonheur, car si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. Je t'aime, Doug. » 

Je pose mon crayon et me relis. Putain, on dirait une gonzesse qui a écrit. 'Fin, le but, c'était pas de faire de la grande littérature, juste de mettre à plat ce que je ressentais. Je pose la feuille sur le bureau et vais me coucher. 

Je me réveille paniqué au milieu de la nuit, je partage la chambre avec Doug !! Et s'il avait lu ??? Le papier était bien en évidence !! Non, c'est la nuit, ça risque pas d'arriver. Je me rendors malgré le pic de stress.

A mon réveil, je vois Doug dans mon lit. Il se retourne vers moi.  
« Ça y'est, t'es réveillé ? » Je suis assez gêné, je dors nu. 'Fin, ça me gêne pas qu'il me voie nu, mais je sais qu'il dors à poil aussi et me retrouver à poil à côté de lui dans un lit, c'est ça qui me gêne. 

Il me regarde et me sourit, les joues un peu rougissantes. Il s'approche de moi sous la couette, passe un bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je réponds au baiser en l'attirant tout contre moi. Il y met fin en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillent. On dirait qu'il me regarde comme je le regarde.   
« Excuse-moi, j'ai lu ton truc sur le bureau. Nie pas, j'ai reconnu ton écriture. Et j'ai été très touché. »  
« Et ? »  
« Et…. Bah à ton avis ? »  
« Bah je sais pas. » Mon cœur accélère. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et, me laissant emporter par ma passion, je me mets au-dessus de lui pour prolonger cet instant. Je sens ses bras passer autour de moi et je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres. Je frissonne quand sa langue rencontre la mienne. Je suis pas doué avec ces choses, alors je m'applique. Ses gémissements et la sensation de son corps nu sous le mien m'excitent. Je me sens durcir contre lui et je sens que c'est pareil pour lui. Je mets fin à ce doux moment, gêné par nos érections naissantes.  
« Excuse-moi, je.. »  
« T'excuse pas, au contraire, je suis content de te faire cet effet. »   
« Okaaaayyyyy… Tu veux me pécho ? »  
« Klaus, je serais pas sous toi, à poil, en train de bander pour toi, en train de crever d'envie de sexe si je voulais pas te pécho. »  
« Okay, ça marche, ça marche. »

Je scelle nos lèvres en un doux baiser qui devient vite passionné, me faisant perdre la tête. Je parsème sa peau de petits baisers, je descends de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire, de sa mâchoire à son cou, puis je continue sur son torse, son ventre, son bas-ventre. Trop tenté, je lèche sa verge dressée de bas en haut, ce qui le fait frissonner. Je remonte en baisant son corps, il gémit doucement mon nom. J'ai chaud, j'en veux plus. J'amorce un mouvement de friction, ce qui me donne un coup de jus. Je le veux tellement. Je le sens bouger sous moi, remuant ses hanches. Nos respirations sont saccadées, nos souffles se mêlent dans des embrassades qui me font perdre pied. Tout mon corps est sur pilote automatique. Voir Doug, comme ça, le regard lubrique, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration haletante, entendre ses râles, ses gémissements, sentir ses hanches frictionner contre les miennes, ça me rend fou de désir. 

Je le sens bouger, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.   
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Le lubrifiant et les capotes. » Mon cœur rate un battement. Il veut faire ça jusqu'au bout. 'Fin, moi aussi, mais je m'y attendais pas. Je les lui prends dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, je savais pas qu'il avait ça ici. Il avait tout prévu. Il prend ma verge dans sa main et entame un mouvement qui m'électrise.   
« Doug.. attends.. » Je pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir chaud comme ça, d'avoir envie comme ça.  
« Oui ? » Il serre légèrement sa main en remontant. Juste assez pour accroître le plaisir et ne pas me faire mal. Ma seule réponse fut un râle.  
« Allonge-toi. » Je m'exécute. Il me met un préservatif et je sens quelque chose d'humide et chaud se refermer sur mon sexe. Il me rend dingue, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est court-circuité.   
« Tu me retournes la tête, Klaus. »  
« Toi aussi, Doug. » 

Il met fin à la fellation, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration.   
« Désolé, Klaus, mais je veux que tu me prennes. » Il embrasse mon bas-ventre.  
« Que tu me fasses perdre la tête. » Il remonte sur mon ventre.  
« Que tu me marques dans ma chair. » Il arrive au niveau de mon torse.  
« Que tu me salisses. » Il me mordille le cou, je découvre des sensations. Je ne pensais pas être sensible à cet endroit. Je sens un autre léger coup de dents, je gémis.  
« Prends-moi, Klaus. J'en peux plus. » J'acquiesce et il se retourne, m'offrant ses fesses. 

J'applique du lubrifiant sur mes doigts et badigeonne son entrée, puis en remets sur mes doigts pour en insérer un, il se cambre pour me donner un accès plus facile. J'en insère un second, là, Doug se crispe un peu. J'embrasse son dos pour qu'il se détende puis je bouge à l'intérieur. Apparemment, je bien le boulot car il gémit beaucoup et tend ses fesses vers l'arrière. Je le prépare ainsi pendant environ une bonne quinzaine de minutes durant lesquelles il m'en demandait plus.   
Je retire mes doigts et saisis ses hanches, j'applique plus de lubrifiant, peut-être même un peu trop, mais c'est pas grave. Je place mon sexe contre son entrée et me fraie un chemin doucement en lui. Je prends mon temps et n'entre pas tout entier pour ne pas le blesser. 

Après avoir attendu le signal, je commence à bouger lentement en lui. Il prononce mon nom dans des râles saccadés, j'ai envie d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais j'ose pas. J'attends qu'il me le demande. Je me noie sous des vagues de plaisir.   
« Plus vite, Klauuuuus... » J'accélère un peu le mouvement, il tend encore plus le corps vers moi.   
« Plus fort, plus… aaaaah... » A sa demande, je me fais légèrement plus brutal, il en demande encore.  
« Plus profond… S'il-te-plaît…. » Je m'enfonce plus, ce qui lui fait pousser un long râle de plaisir.  
« Comme ça, oui, t'arrête pas…. » Je continue sur ma lancée, mais j'ai bien envie de lui donner plus… 

J'attrape comme je peux son pénis et imprime de longs va-et-vient en continuant de donner des coups de bassin. Il éjacule peu après dans ma main et sur le lit en criant mon nom. Le sentir se contracter lors de l'orgasme me fait venir à mon tour. Je me retire, enlève la capote pour la jeter et vais me laver les mains. 

On va dans son lit à lui, le mien ayant du sperme sur les draps. Je sens plus mon corps, je suis mort.  
« Klaus ? »  
« Oui ? » Doug me regarde avec un grand sourire.  
« Je... »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je t'aime, Klaus. » Il tombe de sommeil juste après et je le rejoins rapidement.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! ouo)/
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un petit truc pour me faire savoir ce que tu en as pensé!


End file.
